Mobile computing devices such as personal desktop assistants, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, hand-held and pocket-sized computers and tablet personal computers provide users with a platform to access and exchange information. Mobile computing devices are compact, easy to transport and provide a host of features and services, such as communications, information storage and retrieval and multimedia entertainment. Users typically interact with applications and features in a mobile computing device via a display screen which may be a touch sensitive screen and one or more physical controls on the mobile computing device. However, the area available for user interaction via the display screen is still relatively small in comparison to the size of, for example, a television or a monitor for a desktop computer.